timelapsefandomcom-20200215-history
Carchar Hunaniaeth Cawell
Press Release Sam wakes up in an underground prison, with one simple mission, escape without waking up the animals. However, she must also close the anomaly underneath, but this leads to a catastrophe that leads to untold chaos. Plot Sam lies in a dungeon, knocked out. She wakes up and panics, standing up quickly. She looks up, and sees a small light. She sees that there is a sewer on the other side. She begins to panic. "Sam," says a deep, modified voice in her earpiece. "Who is this?" "Can you see your anomaly detector?" Sam freezes. "How do you know about this?" "Do you see it?" Sam looks around and sees it, then picks it up. "Yes. Yes, I have it in my hands." "You are underground. You must be careful. You have a simple objective. Try and escape this prison, and close the anomaly." "What anomaly?" "Good luck." The voice disappears. "What anomaly?!" Sam kicks the door in anger. Sam looks at the door and begins to think hard, closing her eyes. Inside her head, she looks at the form of a prison lock, and the weak points. She then looks at the tools which could be used to open them, including a key, which she throws away. She then sees a wrench, and a bolt cutter. She opens her eyes and looks around. She finds no wrench. She closes her eyes again. She tries to find other options, and then decides to unlock it using small tools. She thinks about tools to use, and then, sees that a coat hanger wire will do. She opens her eyes, and searches her pockets. She stands up, and pulls a piece of coat hanger wire in her pants pocket. She then looks at the lock, and modifies the wire. She, then puts it into the lock and nearly fails, but then unlocks it and opens the door. She is happy and picks up her detector and leaves, seeing a dark hallway. She looks at her detector and tries to detect an anomaly, but fails. "The anomaly is the key to get out alive," says the voice. "Did something come through?" Sam asks. The voice doesn't respond. She walks down the corridor, and sees a door slightly open. Sam pushes it open, and sees nothing. She continues to go, but no anomaly is detected. She then hears metal falling in front of her. She looks up and freezes, but sees nothing. She slowly turns around and sees nothing. She looks back and still sees nothing. She slowly walks forward. She then realizes she has no weapons. She closes her eyes. She thinks about what weapons she can make with what she has, including a deadly tiny spear with her coat wire. Then, she imagines fight moves that can be used to kill an opponent. However, she removes the human and adds in a dinosaur (a Velociraptor) and sees what moves can be used on it. She opens her eyes and looks around again. She steps forward, slowly. As she does, she thinks she sees something. She then quickly turn the corner and turns horrified. An entire herd of Estemmenosuchus sleep in front of her. She backs up, and closes her eyes again. She tries to think of ways to evade them. One option is to actually step through them and try not to wake them up, but she realizes that they will likely wake up and eat her. Her second option is to wake them all up, and trick them, but that is incredibly stupid and she could get ambushed later on. The third is to use some sort of weapon to stun or knock them out. She opens her eyes and looks around. She quietly walks to a door, but it won't open. She sees it is locked, and unlocks it, then goes inside to see metal everywhere. She picks up a thick sheet of metal sheet and decides to use it as a shield. She closes the door to prevent from noise being heard. She manages to make armour, a shield, and then grabs a rod to hit them with. She exits the room and silently goes up to them. She trembles, and her armour shakes. The creatures stir, but don't wake up. She takes a deep breath, and then begins to walk through the colony quietly. She is doing well, when she suddenly steps on a dinocephalians tail and it wakes up and lunges at her. She pushes it back with her shield. Another wakes up and she whacks it in the head. The whole herd begins to wake up. She runs through, and runs on top of them, but then one bites her leg and she falls. She kicks its face, and smacks its face. Another charges at her, and she puts her shield up, but the dinocephalian knocks her down into another room. She sees her shield as a huge dent. She gets up and the dinocephalian runs to her, but she quickly slams the door into its face, stunning it while she closes and locks the door. However, they try to break it open, and she forces herself against it, but they hit it so hard that she falls. She sees the bolts breaking, and runs to another room, locks and bolts the door. She runs upstairs, scared. The dinocephalians break down the door and run in. Sam goes up into another room, locks and bolts, then takes off her armour and keeps her rod. She then hears her detector beeping. An anomaly has been detected. She sees a long spiral stair case and begins to go down it. "Hurry," says the dark voice. "They are coming." Sam thinks and then hears the dinocephalians stampeding. She runs down the stairs, and then enters a huge, empty room. Sam is upset. "It says the anomaly is here," Sam says, expecting the voice to respond. It doesn't. "But why doesn't it." She continues to look around, and suddenly sees another door. "Of course! It's underneath me." She runs to the door and sees it to be locked. The dinocephalians now trample down the spiral stair case, breaking it, before it falls completely. She lockpicks it and the enters the room, and locks the door. It is totally dark. She grabs a torch and turns it on. She goes down a flight of stairs and then turns to another, and then another, then enters a small room, where an anomaly is. She stares at it. "You found it, good job. Now close it," says the voice. Sam is confused slightly. "Do I have to find the locking mechanism?" "You're not locking the anomaly, you're closing it." "Well, how do I do that?" "Figure it out Sam! You know better than me!" "I don't know what to do!" The voice doesn't respond. She hears as the dinocephalians come closer. She panics, and looks at the anomalies readings, trying to figure out something. She begins to cry and tremble in fear. She then takes in a deep breath, and closes her eyes and thinks back. In her mind palace, she goes to the anomaly detector and goes onto it. She logs on and sees the anomaly readings, and then sees the anomaly readings when they close. She tries to figure out a way to use that against it. She opens her eyes, and gets her idea. She pulls her detector apart, and begins to reverse the wiring. The Estemmenosuchus are nearing, and knock down the door and rush down the stairs. She then puts the detector together again, then presses the "collect detailed data" button, and the energy makes the anomaly close. She smiles, and laughs, with tears down her eyes. Then, the door is broken down, and she falls down and sees an Estemmenosuchus lunge and bite her arm. It then rears up and lunges, and crushes her skull. Sam wakes up in her bed from her dream. She panics, and Oswald is still asleep. She gets out of bed and goes onto her computer. She looks at the anomaly readings from it, and then sees that the readings from the anomalies closing are the exact same in her dream. She just oversaw them. She looks in shock, and realizes she has made an enormous breakthrough. The screen turns black. What really happened...... Sam is looking up stuff about Will on the internet. She then hears somebody knocking on the door. She opens it and sees Will there. She is very happy and they embrace. She asks who he is doing, when he morphs his face into a coyote's and growls, then lunges and bites her throat out. Sam wakes up in her bed from her dream. She panics, and Oswald is still asleep. She gets out of bed and goes onto her computer. She looks at the anomaly readings from it, and then sees that the readings from the anomalies closing could be used to close anomalies for good. She realizes she has made an enormous breakthrough. The next day. She gets back to her flat, and puts groceries on her counter. "Kiera?" She says her name a few times, but gets no response and presumes she is at the new hub. She then goes into the refrigerator, and grabs out a bottle of sparkling apple cider, then opens it and hears someone knocking on the door. She goes and opens it up, and sees that nobody is there and presumes it is a prank. She goes back to her kitchen and drinks from the bottle, when she notices a liquid glass bottle of V-REXI, and realizes that her drink tastes funny. She puts her bottle onto the counter, and slowly passes out, as someone catches her behind. The person checks on her pulse, and then puts her in bed. The person then takes off their hood, revealing themselves to be Oswald. She calls someone. "It's done." Characters *Sam Sampson *"Kiera" Trivia *The title is actually written in Welsh. It means "Prison Cage Identity". *This is the only episode that is set predominantly inside a person's mind. *This is the only episode in the entire series that does not feature Kevin.